cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Illusion Control
Overview You can manipulate light and sound to manifest all sorts of Illusions, aiding your allies as well as deceiving your foes. Illusion Control is a primary powerset for Controllers. Power Tables The Illusion Control powerset is available as a primary set for Controllers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Illusion Control powerset. Blind Painfully Blinds a single targeted foe so severely that he is rendered helpless. Blind is so bright that additional foes may also be blinded, though they will not take any damage, and attacking them will free them from the effects. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Deceive You can Deceive an enemy into believing his friends are not who they appear to be. If successful, the enemy will ignore you and attack his own allies. If you Deceive someone before they have noticed you, your presence will continue to be masked. You will not receive any Experience Points for foes defeated by a Deceived enemy. }} }} }} }} }} }} Flash Generates a brilliant flash of light around you that blinds nearby foes. Flashed foes are rendered helpless and unable to defend themselves. }} }} }} }} }} Group Invisibility Makes you and all teammates around you Invisible. While Invisible, you and your teammates are almost impossible to detect. Even if discovered, Group Invisibility grants a bonus to your Defense to all attacks, although you will lose some of your defense bonus if you attack. Group Invisibility has no movement penalty. }} }} }} }} Phantasm You can construct a powerful entity composed of pure light. Although made of light, the Phantasm is tangible and has powerful Energy attacks. The Phantasm can also fly and summon duplicates of itself. The duplicates are intangible, and cannot be harmed. The duplicates' attacks deal illusory damage similar to that dealt by Spectral Wounds. Only the original Phantasm can be healed and buffed. Type "/release_pets" in the chat window to release all your pets. The real Phantasm is slightly resistant to Lethal and Energy damage, but vulnerable to Negative Energy damage. The duplicates have a strong taunting effect on critters. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Phantom Army You can fabricate 3 Phantom heroes around a targeted foe. These Phantoms are not real, and are indestructible. Their attacks are similar to Spectral Wounds. Though they deal damage, it is illusory and will heal if the victim survives long enough. Phantoms are short lived and cannot be buffed or healed. The Phantoms have a strong taunting effect on critters. (You will not receive any Experience Points for foes defeated by a Phantom Army.) }} }} }} }} }} }} Spectral Terror You can create an illusion of unspeakable Terror. The manifestation is so horrible that it caused most foes to tremble helplessly in terror. The Spectral Terror may also Terrify individual foes, causing them to run away in panic. }} }} }} }} }} }} Spectral Wounds Spectral Wounds convinces the target that he has taken severe damage. The illusion is so convincing that the victim can fall from the Spectral Wounds. However, the damage is not real, and if the victim survives long enough, the illusion will fade and some of the wounds will heal. }} }} }} }} }} }} Superior Invisibility You can bend light around yourself to become completely Invisible. While this power is active, you are all but impossible to detect, and have an extremely high Defense bonus to all attacks. Superior Invisibility is the only toggle invisibility power that allows you to attack while it is active, although you will lose some of your defense bonus if you do so. Superior Invisibility cannot be used with any other self affecting Concealment type power. }} }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Controller|Type=Control}} Category:Control power sets Category:Controller power sets